ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Koron Daleus
As a child Michael Stellows had a facination with the occult and vampires. He watched and read any thing dealing with these topics. The studying became an obsession as he entered high school and was suspended when he tried to bite the neck of someone that was picking on him. Michael never returned to school after that. When he quit school he was kicked out of his parents house. Forced to live on the streets he came across an ad looking for fighters in an underground circuit. He entered a fight and came out victorious. He knew though that he needed a new identity, a gimmick that would place fear into those he faced. Thus Koron Daleus was born from his studies of vampires. As time progressed he met up with a young man named Darian Ashton who also was in these circuits. During this time Koron was discovered by a man named Scott "Thunderwolf" Ashton who recently started a career in the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance. He urged Koron to hone his talents there. Koron took him up on his offer and joined Shootcamp. Shortly after he gained a contract with Empire State Wrestling. Koron had little success in the oldest league in SWA as he faced the likes of Zoso and Michah King. After a few months he signed with GSW and rejoined with Darian Ashton who was now known as Darian "The Dark Wizard" Merlan. The two formed the tag team The Darkness and started to spread the message of their master The Darkness is all that they know to call him. After awhile the duo got a call to go join Total Rage in HCW to help take over the league in the name of the AWA. With very little effort they helped with this goal and HCW was no more. And then they joined with Ashton's cousin Jared who was known as Apocalypse to create havoc under the banner of The Alliance of Violence. The AoV eventually died and Koron returned to using his real name for awhile under the tag team The Collectors. There was very little success in this persona so he and Darian returned to their dark ways. And renamed the team The Dark Hand In AWA things got stale and eventually the wrestlers were no longer booked for shows on a regular basis. Darian and Koron returned to their Darkness personas and went to CPW where they hope to help X-ternal Unstability to create havoc throughout the Windy City. Bored with CPW did a brief stent back in GSW to get back to their roots. But the Master decided it was time for his boys to get back to the underground circuits. During their time in the underground circuits he helped instill fear into many of the fighters. Allowed to use any means necessary became second nature again. But as usual his time in the underground wasn't permanent as the call came again to go back to the SWA. What the mission is this time only the Master knows. Only thing certain is that trouble is sure to follow. *Shootclub Online Wrestling Game *Koron Daleus